Gone
by klsjfl
Summary: Harry and Draco had been secretly dating for a year. Before the war, Draco leaves without any explanations whatsoever. Years later, he's back. Will he be able to win Harry's heart once more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, starting at him with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, make," Ron was worried about him, too. "You seem a little out of it. Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind," Harry replied, not looking at his friends.

"I'm going to bed," Ron suppressed a yawn and picked up his things. With a wave and a goodnight, he left his friends and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione looked around to make sure that she and Harry were the only ones left in the common room. "It's Draco, isn't it?"

Harry looked at one of his best friends. She had been the only one he told about his relationship with Draco Malfoy, fearing that Ron would react badly. Hermione, along with Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini, have been keeping Harry and Draco's relationship a secret for the past year.

"He's been avoiding me lately," Harry replied, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe he's just busy with stuff?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. But when we do get together, he seems so distant. What if he wants to break up with me?"

"Harry, you're being paranoid. You know Draco loves you. This thing with Voldemort has had everyone on edge lately. And seeing as Draco's the son of a Death Eater, it must be hard on him."

"You're probably right," Harry gave her a small smile.

"Let's go to sleep. We have potions early tomorrow," Hermione started packing up her things and Harry followed suit.

HDHDHDHD

"Are you sure about this?" Blaise asked, eyeing Draco carefully. "You don't have to break up with Harry."

"I don't' want to," Draco said sadly. "But I _have_ to. You weren't there at the Death Eater meeting. They're planning on attacking tomorrow night. Do be careful, by the way."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But, you know you don't have to fight with them. Fight with the light, or stay neutral like my family has been for years."

"My father expects me to fight with him. I have no choice."

"You always have a choice, Draco."

"You're lucky your parents didn't go with the Dark Lord," Draco sighed. "I can't go against my father, Blaise. I just can't."

Blaise sighed in defeat. "As your best friend I'll have to support your decision. But, just know that I think you're making a huge mistake."

"I _know_ I'm making a huge mistake. But I can't go back on it now. And besides, Harry will hate me once he realizes I'm going to be a Death Eater. He'll probably end up killing me on the battlefield."

"Good luck." Blaise could think of nothing else to tell him. "Let's get to class."

HDHDHDHD

"Harry," Harry looked back at the sound of his name being called. It was so soft that he barely heard it. He only saw Blaise, who was looking past Harry at all the jars and items in the supply closet. He seemed to be ignoring Harry while he searched for an ingredient for his potion. But Harry knew better.

"Yeah?" Harry spoke in a voice so soft that only Blaise could hear it.

"Draco said to meet him at the Room of Requirement tonight at ten." Blaise reached past Harry and pulled out a jar before walking back to his seat next to Draco. Harry smiled and went back to his seat feeling so much better.

HDHDHDHD

Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirement, pulling off his invisibility cloak. He was surprised to see Draco there already. He looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to ten.

"You're early," Harry said, walking over to where Draco was sitting.

"Yeah," Draco stuttered. He hadn't heard Harry come in.

"Are you alright?" Harry noticed that he seemed to be a little nervous about something.

"Yeah, you just caught me by surprise is all," Draco gave him a reassuring smile.

"I missed you," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Draco.

"I missed you, too." Draco's arms automatically wrapped themselves around the smaller boy. He felt a pang in his heart when he remembered what he was supposed to do. He tightened his arms around Harry, trying to memorize the feeling of Harry's arms around him.

Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder and smiled at him, his green eyes shining brightly. Draco smiled, trying to keep the sadness out of his eyes. Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his. Their kiss was slow and tender at first, but deepened quickly. Draco's tongue slipped past Harry's parted lips, exploring the inside of his mouth.

Harry's arms wound around Draco's shoulders and Draco wrapped one arm tightly around Harry's waist while the other held his head firmly, his tongue trying to memorize every part of his boyfriend's mouth.

The two parted, panting for breath. Draco quickly caught his and went to plant kisses on Harry's jaw line, moving down to his neck. Harry let out a soft sound of pleasure. A sudden need for something more surged through Draco, his hands making their way under Harry's shirt. Harry gasped at the sudden contact but almost instantly relaxed.

Draco pushed Harry back gently until the back of his legs hit the bed that had just appeared there, thanks to the room. Draco gently pushed him until he was lying down on the bed and Draco was on top of him. Draco's hands had pushed his shirt up slightly, exposing his stomach.

"Draco," Harry stared at him with wide eyes. They had never gone this far before.

"Harry, please," Draco's silver eyes locked with Harry's emerald ones. They both held the same expressions of love and need. Harry nodded and Draco's lips covered his once more, their tongues battling for dominance. They parted lips long enough for them to take off each other's shirts. Draco's lips traveled down to Harry's neck before moving on to his chest.

Harry let out a sharp gasp when Draco's mouth captured his nipples, his tongue swirling around. A moan escaped his lips as Draco bit down softly. Draco's pants suddenly felt too tight at the sound of that moan.

Draco stopped, shocked to feel hands unbuttoning his pants. He went back up to kiss Harry, his hands moving to unbutton Harry's pants as well. Before long, both boys were naked. Draco's lust filled eyes admired the body beneath his and he could feel Harry's eyes doing the same.

Draco leaned his body down, moaning softly when he felt his erection rubbing against Harry's.

"Draco," Harry moaned, bucking his hips up. He continued as Draco moved, causing more friction between them. "Draco, please."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. Harry could only nod in response. Draco reached down and grabbed his wand. He muttered a spell and his fingers were quickly coated with a warm liquid. Slowly, he entered his fingers into Harry's entrance, preparing him. Moans of pleasure escaped from the smaller boy. Once he was sure that Harry was ready, he reached for his wand again.

"Let me," Harry whispered. He muttered the same spell Draco had used, his hands getting covered with the warm liquid. Draco moaned, feeling Harry's hands move up and down his hardened member. Once he was completely covered in the lubrication, he lined himself up with Harry's entrance and pushed in slowly.

They went slow at first, getting used to the feeling. But soon both boys were moaning and writhing with pleasure. It didn't take long before both boys came with screaming the others name.

HDHDHDHD

Draco opened his eyes and saw that Harry was still sleeping. With a sad smile, he untangled himself from the other boy's arms and got dressed.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning down to kiss Harry one last time. "I love you."

And without looking back, Draco left the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He reached over and touched nothing. He sat up in bed and looked around confused. "Draco?"

He got off the bed and put his clothes on, looking around the room. "Draco, where are you?"

After it was obvious that Draco was no where in the room, a feeling of dread filled Harry's chest. Why did Draco leave all of a sudden? And why hadn't he woken him up or left a note? Harry shook his head. Maybe Hermione was right—he did tend to get a little paranoid sometimes. Draco probably forgot about something he had to do and was in such a hurry that he forgot to leave a note. He ran a hand through his hair and headed for the Great Hall.

Harry had noticed that the room didn't seem as loud as it usually did on a Saturday morning, but he shrugged it off and went to his regular seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"You alright, Harry? You didn't come back to the dorms last night." Harry was confused by the amount of concern in Ron's voice. He was never that worried when Harry didn't show up before.

"Yeah? I just got caught up with stuff and slept in the Room of Requirement because it's the closest place at the time. Why?"

"Harry," Hermione looked like she was trying to pick her words carefully. "A bunch of students went missing last night. Most of Slytherin house is gone."

The dread that Harry felt earlier had come back; he searched the room, and what Hermione had said was true, there were less students this morning. He looked to the Slytherin table and his eyes locked with those of Blaise. Blaise didn't move and his face remained devoid of any emotion, but the look in his eyes was enough to tell Harry what he wanted to know. Draco had left with the other students.

"Harry?" Ron asked shocked at how still Harry had suddenly got.

Harry stood up swiftly, not looking at anyone. Then, he hurried out of the room, ignoring Ron and Hermione's cries. He hadn't seen the identical looks of concern on Blaise and Hermione's faces. Once he was outside the Great Hall, he went into a full sprint for the front door, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, but all he knew was that he wanted to keep running until the pain in his chest went away.

HDHDHDHD

"We attack tonight," Voldemort hissed at the room filled with dark robed wizards and witches. He looked at everyone in the room before leaving through a door behind him. His huge snack, Nagini, followed him, along with Peter Pettigrew.

"Draco," Draco looked up at the sound of his name being called. His father started walking away and he knew it meant he had to follow. He followed his dad, maneuvering around other Death Eaters who were trying to leave the room. His father finally came to a stop in front of a door Draco had not seen when he first entered this building. His father looked around to make sure that no one was around before opening the door. He ushered Draco in and stepped in, muttering protection and silencing charms at the door.

"What's going on here, father?" Draco asked. His father was acting weird. He looked around the room and was even more surprised to see his godfather and professor, Severus Snape, sitting on a couch in the room. Snape nodded at him, not saying anything. "Godfather? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Draco, there is something important you must know before you go into battle tonight," the urgency in Lucius's voice was evident.

"What is it?"

"Your godfather and I are spies for Dumbledore." Lucius replied slowly. He saw the shock in his son's eyes and hurried to explain. "We had originally been faithful followers of the Dark Lord, your grandparents especially. But, that's not the life that I want for my family or for you, Draco. Now, the choice is yours to make but just know that if you choose to be with the Dark Lord, I will have to obliterate your memory of this conversation. Before I say more, do you know which side you are going to choose?"

"I'll fight with the light," Draco replied almost instantly. Snape and Lucius raised their eyebrows at how quickly he had responded. Draco tried to come up with a believable excuse. "I'll fight by your side father. I won't turn my back on my family."

Lucius nodded, believing what Draco had said. He continued. "This war is going to be very dangerous. We're going to enter Hogwarts with the rest of the Death Eaters, so we'll get attacked as soon as everyone in the castle sees us. I was told that the Order was already informed of our status, so they'll make sure to keep a look out for us. They'll be able to detect something on our masks so they know who not to attack.

"Now, the Order may know of our status, but not everyone else does. The other people who will fight along side Harry Potter don't know of our status, so we'll have to make sure to avoid those people. Is that understood?"

Lucius waited for Draco to nod, just to make sure that he is following everything that is going on so far. Severus continued for him. "Stay close to me and your father during the battle and we should get out of it with as limited amounts of injuries as possible. We don't want to look too suspicious to the other Death Eater's so you'll have to throw some curses here and there. We can't just stand around. Now, as we move farther into the castle, head towards the Great Hall. That was our agreed meeting point with Dumbledore. Its going to be risky because numerous people will be around and most likely will see where we are heading. Dumbledore is keeping all the injured ones and healers in the Great Hall, so that place will be heavily protected. This is going to be risky."

"I understand, sir. But who exactly knows of our status? I don't want to, say, go to Harry Potter thinking he knows that I'm on his side and he kills me off." Draco tried to keep all emotion from his voice when he asked the question. All he really wanted to know was if Harry really knew he hadn't really betrayed him.

"I don't think Mr. Potter was notified of this. He'll be too busy trying to get to Voldemort. And Voldemort has made it clear that no one touches Potter but him. It'll be chaos in there. Just avoid as many stray spells as you can."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Now, go prepare. We have a long night ahead of us."

"Yes father," Draco replied, following Snape and his father out the door.

Draco smiled inwardly. _We'll be together again soon, Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find him?" Draco asked as soon and Remus Lupin and Tonks walked into the Great Hall. The war had ended with Harry defeating Voldemort. Everyone had erupted in cheers and a mini celebration had begun—until Ron pointed out that Harry had not showed up yet. The celebration had suddenly turned to panic as everyone went to search for him. It had been three weeks now and there was still no sign of him. But no one was giving up hope until they found some clue as to where Harry could be.

Draco had made it to the Great Hall without having any serious damage. His arm was currently in a cast, his bones still setting. Even with magic it was taking a while to heal. Everyone who was fit enough to go out was searching for Harry, the rest were in the Great Hall either healing people or being healed. Draco sat in his seat, anxiously awaiting the news.

"No," Remus said sadly. He took the cup of tea Molly Weasley offered him. Everyone in the room seemed to let go of the breath they were holding all at once. Draco gripped his seat tightly. He wanted to help in the search but his father said he was not allowed to leave the place until he was fully healed. There were still small traces of the dark magic that had cursed him in his arm. Though it was fading quickly, they didn't want to take any chances.

"Where are you, Harry?" Draco whispered softly, watching Fred and George leave the room to join the search.

He stood up and went to check on his father, who was lying down in a corner of a room with his mother and godfather. His father had been hit with a pretty bad spell that almost left him paralyzed. His mother, who had stayed out of the war, was sitting beside him holding his hand.

"How are your legs, father?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to his mother.

"I get more feeling in them every day. The healers say I should be fine and able to walk in another month, though I'll need my cane a lot more for months longer." Lucius smiled at his son.

"Draco, is something bothering you?" His mother asked.

"Err, no," Draco lied.

"Don't lie to your mother, Draco," Lucius eyed him suspiciously. Even Snape was looking at him oddly.

"I'm just worried about Harry, father. It's been a month and still no sign of him."

"I've noticed you've called him Harry instead of Potter," Draco blushed at Snape's comment.

"Draco, is there something you want to tell us?" Lucius asked, noticing his son's nervous reaction.

"I don't know how you'll feel about this, but I've been seeing Harry Potter for a year now." Draco looked away, expecting a large outburst from the three people. When nothing came, he looked back at them. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well, I must say, I'm surprised, I thought you hated the boy," Narcissa was the first to comment.

"I wish I could say I was shocked." Snape replied. He explained when Lucius and Narcissa looked at him with confused expressions. "I've seen how those two acted around each other for seven years, now. I've noticed a difference the past two years, but it didn't get too obvious until this year."

Draco blushed again. "I, err, you see…"

"Its okay, Draco," Lucius told his stuttering son. "Though this wasn't what I had ever expected to happen, I will not stop it. Harry Potter is a strong wizard and befitting of the Malfoy name. You picked well, my son."

"I wish it were that easy, father," Draco sighed. "I walked out on Harry before I went to see you at the Death Eater meeting. He probably hates me now for leaving him like that. If I knew our family was spies I wouldn't have done it. It's too late to turn back now."

"Don't worry, Draco. It'll all work out in the end," Narcissa smiled at him and tried to comfort his distraught son as best as she could.

HDHDHDHD

"I think he's waking," a deep voice said next to his head.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly and holding his head. He blinked his eyes and looked around. It looked like he was in the Forbidden Forest. What was going on? Then, all of a sudden, his memories of the war had come back to me. He had won the final battle. He had defeated Voldemort. But the darkness that started to surround him afterwards had been so overwhelming that he, too, felt like he was about to take his final breaths.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. Harry turned his head and saw a young centaur staring at him intently. He looked around and realized that he was surrounded by them. Why hadn't he had notice this earlier?

"Yeah," Harry stuttered, feeling awkward because of all the staring. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"You're final battle had left you very weak, Harry Potter," an older centaur spoke, stepping forward. "Your magic had kept you asleep while it started to heal your body."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a month, now."

"What? A month?" Harry tried to stand up but lightheadedness hit and he had to sit down again until his head stopped spinning.

"You must take it easy, you are still quite weak,"

"But, I've been hear a month! I have to get back. Everyone must be panicking."

"Yes, there have been more humans in the forest that usual. We will help you return to them once the sun is higher and there is more light in the forest."

"Thank you…"

"Matthias."

"Thank you, Matthias, for helping me. It means a lot," Harry smiled at the old centaur.

"There is something we must mention to you, though," Matthias said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Our healers have looked you over and we have reason to believe that you are three weeks pregnant."

"What?" Harry blanched. He had remembered reading that male wizards could get pregnant if they were strong enough. But, he couldn't possibly be, could he? He and Draco had only done it once. The feeling of dread had returned to his chest once more as his hand automatically went to his stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Our healers have checked and their tests have told us so. But, if you want to double check, you can check with your human healers." The tone in his voice showed that he believed that he wouldn't get a different answer. An odd feeling went through his stomach, as if the baby were trying to get him to believe that it really does exist.

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Was he really having Draco's baby?


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was pacing. How long could it take to find one person? Especially with so many people out there looking. He was desperate to get out there and join the search, but his father insists he doesn't.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Fred, or maybe George—Draco really couldn't tell—Weasley shouted, running into the Great Hall. "Something is coming from the forest!"

Draco moved over to stare out of the huge windows. They were right. It looked like a huge group of people, or animals, were coming out from the forest. They were approaching the edge rather quickly. Draco could see the search parties moving back a little, waiting for whatever was coming.

"It looks like the centaurs," Blaise mused, moving to stand next to Draco. "I wonder what they're doing coming out of the forest."

Fred—or was it George?—came running in, panting for breath. "Everyone, we think they have Harry!"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Had they really found Harry?

HDHDHDHD

Harry walked with the centaurs to the edge of the forest. They would only go so far as the forest's edge, but they had assured him that there were other people out there; they were probably searching for him. His hands moved to touch his stomach; he was really pregnant. He's resigned himself to accept that fact, even though he was going to have the healers at the school check, anyway.

So many thoughts drifted to his mind as he continued to walk towards the castle. What would happen once the baby was born? Where was Draco now? Did he die? Was he in Azkaban? So many questions flitted through Harry's brain.

His thoughts then moved to the night that had caused this. He worked hard to keep the blush off his face when he remembered what they did. But, Draco had left. He didn't say a word to Harry; he just left in the middle of the night to join the man whose goal it was to kill Harry. A feeling of betrayal swept through him.

"Are you alright?" Matthias asked softly, slowing his pace so it was even to Harry's. He looked at the young boy with worried eyes. Harry had been quiet the entire morning.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Harry reassured him, giving him a small smile. Matthias looked like he wanted to say more, but Harry looked away from him. Harry heard a soft sigh as Matthias moved towards the front of the group. Harry went back to thinking about the father of his baby. What's going to happen now? Was he going to raise this child by himself? The thought of getting rid of the baby had come to his mind earlier, but he wouldn't allow it. No harm would come to his child.

It started to get brighter and Harry could see the edge of the forest fast approaching. Harry smiled at the centaurs around him; most of them had already stopped walking. They didn't' want to get any closer to the humans than they had to.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me," Harry told them with as much sincerity as he could muster. "I can continue on from here."

"We hope to see you again, Harry," Matthias put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe come visit with your child. We would all love to see him."

"I'll do that," Harry promised. With a few more goodbyes, he left them and was greeted by the warm sunlight.

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see Remus Lupin running up to him. "Harry we were so worried about you. Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to you?"

Harry made a slight choking sound. Remus blushed and moved away. He hadn't realized he was holding onto Harry so tightly. "I'm fine, Remus. The centaurs watched over me while my body healed, I'm okay now."

"Have you eaten?" Remus looked Harry over to make sure he was completely okay. Except for a few scratches, he seemed to be fine, now. "You've had us all so worried."

"I ate before I left," Harry hugged Remus lightly, trying to reassure him that he was okay. "I'd like to see a healer, though."

"A healer? Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry laughed. "The centaur healers just noticed something and I wanted to make sure. Though, I doubt that the centaurs were wrong."

Remus noticed the change in tone when Harry said his last sentence. They started walking to the group who were anxiously waiting for them. "What's the matter, Harry? Was there left over dark magic from Voldemort's spells?"

"No, nothing like that," Harry replied, waving to the group of wizards and witches who waited at the top of the hill while Remus went to get Harry. "Is it possible for dark magic to even stay that long?"

"We didn't think it was. But Draco Malfoy and his father were hit pretty bad during the battle. They're both healing just fine but the traces of the spell are still in them."

"Malfoy?" Harry tried to keep his voice even. "What are they doing here? Why aren't they in Azkaban?"

"It turns out that the Malfoy's were also spies for the Order. We weren't informed of it until before the battle though. Dumbledore didn't think it important to tell you at the time because he figured you'd be focused on fighting Voldemort and not pay attention to anyone else."

"He was right," Harry smiled as the reached the waiting group. He was surrounded by people giving him tight hugs and asking him the same questions Remus had earlier. But, even as he was reassuring all these people and answering them as best as he could, his mind was elsewhere.

Draco had been a spy. Why hadn't he said anything? Why didn't he tell Harry he was on their side? And, more importantly, why had he just left without saying anything that night. The feeling of betrayal swept through Harry once more. Maybe he had been right. Draco was going to break up with him. That's why he left. All he wanted was to fuck Harry before he went.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus asked, noticing the strange look in Harry's eyes as they made their way to the castle.

"Nothing," Harry smiled. "Just a random thought."

HDHDHDHD

Draco looked up at the sound of the door opening. A bunch of people from the search party came in, all with smiles on their face. Draco stared through the crowd, not caring for them; his eyes searching for a familiar head of messy black hair. There! He found it. The last people to enter were Harry and Remus. A loud cheer erupted through the room as everyone spotted Harry.

Draco watched as Harry mentioned something to Remus and the werewolf nodded and went over to the healers. Was Harry hurt? From where Draco was, it seemed to him that Harry was just fine. But then, why were they calling over a healer? He took a few steps closer to Harry. As if feeling someone's eyes on him, Harry turned and his eyes locked with Draco's. Draco held his breath, waiting to see his reaction. At first, there was nothing. Harry's face was just an empty mask.

But soon, it turned to a look of anger and hatred. If looks could kill, Draco would have been dead on the spot. Draco was frozen where he stood. He was right, Harry hated him now. He barely felt Blaise's comforting hand on his shoulder as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of hatred in his beloved's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat on a cot in the corner of the Great Hall. He was in shock. One of the healers from St. Mungo's had confirmed what the centaurs said. He was pregnant. And Draco Malfoy was the father.

"Harry?" Hermione sat on the bed next to Harry. "Are you alright? Everyone's worried."

Harry looked up. They had put a curtain around his cot but he could hear the murmuring outside. Harry shook his head, unable to speak. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a silencing spell around them.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant,"

"What?" Hermione moved closer to him to hear better.

"I'm pregnant, Hermione," Harry mumbled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"What? How do you know? Are you sure?" Hermione pulled Harry into her arms as the boy cried into her shoulder.

"The centaurs told me while I was with them. I had the healer double check," Harry managed to say through his tears.

"The father…" Harry nodded.

Hermione hugged him tighter. "I'm sure it'll all be okay, Harry. Have you told Draco yet?"

"No, I don't want him to know."

"What? Why not?"

"He left me that night, Hermione. He fucked me then left me. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm not letting him get near my child."

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione held Harry tight and let the boy cry into his shoulder.

HDHDHDHD

"Draco, stop pacing before you wear a hole into the ground." Blaise commented, watching his friend move back and forth in front of him.

"I can't help it. You saw how he looked when he saw me. If looks could kill I'd be nothing but a pile of ashes. He's been behind that curtain for ages!"

"Draco, its only been fifteen minutes. Relax."

"I _will not_ relax!"

"Draco, dear, please listen to your friend," Narcissa sat next to Blaise, watching her son continue his pacing.

"But, he's been there for so long. Who knows what could be wrong with him?"

"Draco, he looks fine,"

"If he's fine we wouldn't be in there, now would be, Blaise?"

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, calm down this instant," Lucius said from the cot he was lying down on. "You're giving me a headache just watching you pace."

Draco did as his father said and moved to sit on a chair beside his cot. He stood up almost instantly when he saw Harry and Hermione stepping out from behind the curtain. Harry looked pale. Hermione looked at him with worry in her eyes. She said something that made him smile just a little.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Draco. It'll stop your incessant pacing and worrying which has been annoying us for quite a while now." Severus suggested, ignoring the offended look Draco gave him.

HDHDHDHD

"Harry, I know you don't want to speak to him, but you _have_ to talk to him," Hermione urged.

"Talk to who?" Harry looked up to see Ron, who was surrounded by Remus and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"I guess I should tell you now," Harry mumbled. Hermione put a silencing charm around all of them after she noticed everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes on Harry. "Can't we go to a private room?"

"Sorry, Harry, Dumbledore wants everyone together for the time being. Aurors are still going around getting rid of any dark magic that still remains in the castle. Those Death Eaters really did some damage," Arthur Weasley replied.

"What are you going to tell us, mate?" Ron moved closer to Harry to put an arm around him. He saw the tears that had started up in Harry's eyes. He looked over Harry at Hermione. Hermione knew what was going on, but she was going to wait for Harry to tell them.

"I'm pregnant," Harry choked out, his tears starting to fall again.

"What? Are you sure?" Remus asked, moving closer to Harry.

"That's what I had the healers do in there," Harry explained.

"Who's the other father?" Remus asked, the shock still evident in his voice.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry responded, staring at the ground. He winced at the gasp that seemed to have come from everyone's mouths. The silence that followed was almost deafening.

"I understand if you hate me," Harry spoke again.

"No, Harry, we don't hate you." Molly was the first to speak. "We'll love you no matter what, dear."

"She's right, Harry," Remus moved forward to hug his best friend's son. "You're like a son to me, Harry." The rest of the Weasley's came to Harry and told him similar things, promising to help him get through his pregnancy. Harry smiled; the feeling of dread in his chest was replaced by happiness.

"Ron?" Harry turned to his best friend who still hadn't said anything.

"Does Malfoy know?" Ron asked, his voice emotionless. Harry shook his head. "Why not?"

Harry began a short explanation of what had happened between him and Draco and why he didn't know about his child. By the end of it, most of the Weasley's were glaring at Malfoy. Harry glanced at the corner where Draco was. He seemed to be shifting uncomfortably under the Weasley's glares. Everyone around Draco was staring back at them with confusion on their faces.

"Harry," Ron started. Harry looked up. Everyone stopped glaring at Malfoy to see how Ron would react. "You're my best mate and I'll support you no matter what. I still don't know how or why you chose Malfoy of all people, but I'll support you nonetheless. But, Harry, you have to tell Malfoy. I know you rather not, but he has every right to know about his soon to be son or daughter."

Everyone stared at Ron with their mouths hanging open. Ron stared back. "What?"

"Since when were you Mr. Reasonable?" Ginny asked. "We were all expecting you to blow up."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I was surprised I wasn't angry either. But, if I were the father of someone's baby, I'd rather no."

"You are not going to be a father until you are ready, Ronal Weasley," Molly said sternly.

"And certainly not before me," Bill said. "How sad would it be that my youngest brother became a father before me?"

Everyone laughed and proceeded to tell Harry about everything that happened while he was away

HDHDHDHD

Draco couldn't breathe. He had watched as Harry talked to everyone, wishing he could hear what was going on. He panicked when almost everyone seemed to turn to him and glared at him. Harry must have told him. He'll be dead by the end of the day. But, he was shocked when he saw Ron starting to speak and everyone had their eyes on him instead. Oh, great, Ron was probably planning his death right now. Draco started pacing again. He wanted to go over their and find out what was going on. His pacing stopped when he saw Harry finally break away from the group and come up to him. He stood still, unable to breathe, watching Harry slowly make his way to him.

"Breathe, Draco," Blaise advised. "It's not best to pass out from lack of oxygen as soon as Harry gets over here."

Draco's retort was silenced by Harry's voice.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Draco could only nod as he followed Harry outside.

"Harry?" Draco asked once Harry had led him outside of the castle. "Why'd we come out here?"

"Everyone in there has got to be wondering why we've been casting silencing charms inside there. All he staring is starting to get to me. We'll have more privacy out here," Harry his best to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"I'm happy to see that you're alright, Harry," Draco started to move closer to hug Harry but stopped when he saw the dark hair boy start to tense.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "There's something we have to talk about, Malfoy."

Draco winced when Harry used his last name. "Harry, about that night, please, let me explain."

"I don't need an explanation, Draco. You didn't really love me, I get it." Harry turned his back to Draco so he didn't have to see the tears that were starting to build up once again. Why was it that whenever it was Draco, he seemed to lose control of his emotions.

"Harry, that's not true!" Draco put a hand of Harry's shoulder but he brushed it off.

"No, Malfoy, just listen. That night really meant a lot to me. Don't interrupt me." Draco shut his mouth instantly. "I know you don't feel the same. I wish I could push my memory of that night away forever but I can't. I'll always have a constant reminder of it."

"Harry?" Draco spoke when Harry stopped talking. The slight shaking of his shoulders told Draco that Harry was fighting tears. His heart broke even more at that. "Harry, please, allow me to explain. That night…"

"I don't want an explanation!" Harry shouted, turning to face Draco. Draco's heart hurt at the sight of his tear stained face. "Because of you and that night, I'm pregnant!"

"Wh-what?" Draco's mouth fell. "Are you sure?"

"What? You think I'll make something up like this just to keep you?" Harry spoke with malice in his voice. "I'm not like that, Malfoy. I know when I'm not wanted. I won't force myself onto you."

"Harry…"

"Don't call me Harry."

"But…"

"I want you to do me a favor Malfoy," Harry looked Draco straight in the eyes. Draco could do nothing but agree.

"Stay away from me and my child."

"I can't—won't—do that," Draco pleaded.

"I know you don't love me, but even if you cared just the slightest bit about me, just leave me alone, Draco. I don't ever want to see you again."

Draco's heart and mind shouted at him to go after Harry but his feet didn't seem to listen. Draco thought that with all the heart break he had felt earlier, it wasn't possible for his heart to break anymore, but the sight of Harry walking away did just that.

Draco remained where he stood, silent tears falling from his eyes, long after Harry has disappeared.

"Draco?" Blaise walked up to him. "Your parents sent me. Harry walked in there crying and the Weasley's won't let any one near him, not even Dumbledore. They got worried when you didn't show up. What happened?"

"He's pregnant, Blaise," Draco said in a raspy voice.

"What?" Blaise's eyes grew wide and he moved closer to Draco, thinking that he had heard wrong.

"He's pregnant," Draco replied, drying his eyes. "He's carrying my child and he doesn't want me anywhere near them. He's disgusted with me. He wouldn't even give me a chance to explain."

"What are you going to do now?" Blaise didn't know how to comfort his friend. Draco looked so lost and forlorn.

"I'm not going to let him keep pushing me away. I'll find a way to get him to believe that I do love him. I'm not going to give him up."


End file.
